The Sonic Heroes Chronicles
by OcelotGamer
Summary: The Sonic Heroes are about to embark on there great journey yet! Join all of your favorite teams along with a few new ones as they go to stop Eggman Nega from destroying the present and future along with other dimensions. And what's this about Espio being from another dimension? Rated T mostly because of Shadow and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting The Choatix

**Diclaimer:I Dont own Sonic or any related characters they belong to SEGA**

It was an average day on the planet Mobius and in the city of Station Square there lived a group of three Mobians (Anthropomorphic Animals). One was a Large green 20 year old Crocodile with headphones and a gold chain named Vector and he was the leader of the Choatix a detective agency that was always pressed for money. Another one was Charmy a 6 year old hyperactive bee who always got into mischief and was the agency's tracker and the member currently pressent in there house/office was Espio a Purple Ninja Chameleon with a horn who was 16 and he often got frustrated at Vector's incompetence and Charmy's antics and today was one such occasion to which Espio was arguing with Vector over something charmy did "I thought I told you to watch Him!" shouted Espio "I-I was but then my show came on and it was a special episode and i had to watch it and i thought Charmy would be fine for a...Half hour..."Vector replied "He raided and destroyed the refridgerator Vector and now he's unconscious on the floor how is that fine?!"Espio yelled one of the rare times he got really angry "Look im sorry Esp but it was the Season FInale i had to watch it" Vector said guiltily Espio said nothing and went unpstairs to his room and came back down with a suitcase and went to go out the door when Vector asked him "Where do you think your going?" "Im leaving" Espio replied "Your what?" Charmy asked finnaly awake "Im leaving the Choatix Charmy I just cant take it anymore so im going elsewhere!" Espio shouted as he slammed the door leaving his former team members shocked.

 **Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2:Team Sonic Movie Night

**Hi readers I hope you enjoy this chapter and Sonic and realated characters dont belong to me they belong to SEGA only my OC who will appear in this fanfiction belongs to me (and he actually has a very interesting backstory that i will make into a separate fanfiction one day) anyways please enjoy the feature presentation!**

Meanwhile in a place called Mystic Ruins lived two Mobians Named Sonic The Hedgehog who was a blue well...Hedgehog and he ran faster then any other living creature and Miles Prowler who perfered to be called by his nickname Tails he was an Orange Fox who had two tails and he could use them to fly and he was also a super genius who has built many inventions for his friends and teamates and it seemed that the two were looking at something on there computer "I can't believe they messed up my design for the new live-action Sonic movie!" Sonic exclaimed "Its not that bad..." Tails replied sheepishly "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?! I have a human body and beady eyes...and my shoes have laces!...Worst of all...MY ARMS ARE BLUE!" Sonic screamed "Hey Sonic calm down i doubt this will make our already mixed fanbase any more split" Tails tried to comfort him "Your right Tails thanks." "No problem Bro" suddenly the door burst open and two Mobians carrying bags "We got the groceries!" said the red Echidna with spiked Knuckles named...Knuckles and with him was a Chao like creature that was Blue had similar but smaller and more flattened spikes to sonic,Was wearing a Grey Hoodie, had Green bug-like wings,could fly about as fast as sonic could run and had a Yellow Emoball (thats what i call the round balls floating above The Chao's heads) and he was about Tails height his name was Super The Choh called Choh by his friends"We got tons of snacks bros!" he said enthusiastically "I almost forgot tonight was Movie Night!"Sonic said "I hope you got Chili Dogs!" "Yep we got lots for you Sonic" Choh replied "Um...Are you wearing a jacket Sonic?" Tails asked just now noticing he was wearing a blue denim jacket with the Sonic Logo on it "yeah i felt like wearing it Tails it looks radical" Sonic replied to him "So anyway ready to put the first movie in?"Knuckles asked as he plopped on the couch and opened a bottle of grape juice "You'd better not spill that on my couch Knuckles" Tails told him "Im fine Tails relax" "Lets go im so pumped up for this movie guys!" Choh said "Start it Sonic!" Tails said "Okay Tails!" Sonic replied and hit play on the remote.

 **Anyway that's Chapter 2**

 **Tails:Yep please enjoy and review poeple!**

 **Yeah Tails is right also for refrence Sonic is 16 (as i think its cannon now after Generations) Knuckles and Choh are also 16 and Tails is 11(as i think thats a good age for him and some sources say its cannon). so anyway next chapter will focus on Team Dark aka Shadow,Rouge,and Omega!**


	3. Chapter 3:Team Dark's Recon Mission

**What's up bros? Its time for chapter 3 and this time I'll have Tails do the diclaimer go ahead Tails!**

 **Tails:Ocelot does not own Sonic or any related characters they belong to SEGA and anything else not owned by Ocelot belong to there respective owners.**

 **Now onto Chapter 3!**

At the same time as Team Sonic's movie night there was a nightclub and casino called Club Rouge and it was Owned By a white 18 year old female Bat named Rouge and she was talking with her fellow teammate Shadow The Hedgehog who was a black and red hedgehog who was genetically created and he was over 60 years old but was physically around 16-18 years old and he often used guns(yes im having shaodw use guns in this as i think its part of his character) and they were talking about there latest G.U.N. mission "Why does the commander want us to go to the caves at the edge of Holaska is freezing over there! and i doubt we find anything anyway." Shadow said "Dont be like that Shadow if the commander wanted us to go there then there must be a reason. Plus ive heard rumors of a rare treasure there!" Rouge replied "I guess your right Rouge" He said back "Yeah lets go come on Omega" Rouge said as she and Shadow flew and ran out the door. "IM COMMING WAIT FOR ME!" E-123 Omega know to his friends as Omega who was a large red and black E-series robot said has he rocket boosted after his teammates.

 **That was chapter 3 please read and review and enjoy too!**


End file.
